Outsider: A Time for Change
by Gameblaster12
Summary: Chrysalis started and ended a three year war, Rarity returns after the war, Sweetie Belle was injured and meets a new stallion who she quickly falls head over hooves for but he isn't who Sweetie thinks he is.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Princess Twilights Coronation Day three years ago**

"A Princess, she is becoming a Princess?" Chrysalis stomped around angrily. "That little pest, a Princess and an Alicorn no less. I didn't even know that was possible." Chrysalis looked around searching for a certain changeling. After only a small moment of searching, she found her target. "You, my dear Crush, come here." The changeling quickly made his way to his Queen. "You're the perfect one to help me but I suppose that you should grow a bit too fully understand. I can wait three years to trap the Elements of Harmony but until then." Chrysalis stopped speaking and turned her head to the setting sun. "Prepare Ponyville; I will destroy all that you hold dear. Soon enough, I will rule more then just a hole in the ground." The queen turned toward Crush and smiled.

"Your highness, maybe, just to be sure of your victory, you should find the Outsider. With his power, there will be no denying you?" A Changeling said bowing before his queen.

"No, that legend is but a foolish belief. I don't need it to take out my enemies anyway, now leave me." The Changeling nodded and left.

**Present Time**

Twilight ran into what could be considered a hole in the ground. She had just come back from searching the perimeter. "Rainbow Dash!" She called to her friend as she looked down multiple tunnels until Rainbow came out from one. "Rainbow, I'm going to my resting chambers, if anything should happen, inform me immediately." Rainbow saluted her friend and went to take watch. Twilight made her way to her room tired. Once she arrived, she reached under her bed and pulled out a dusty book. She dusted it off and smiled, she hadn't looked at her diary in years. She opened it up and began writing.

_Dear Diary_

_ It's been three years since the war with the Changelings started. They attacked shortly after my coronation, twelve hours exactly. The Queen is angry with me and has been since I foiled her plans at the wedding. She has been attacking ruthlessly and I'm not sure how much more we can take. My brother had been helpful in this war up until two years ago when he and Cadence had their first foal. We have been without him since then. Luna and Celestia have been sending in troops, the efforts have been semi effective. Luna and Celestia are growing tired and so more troops are unlikely. The last bit of reinforcements was a week ago and they are rookies. They try to help but without correct experience, they haven't done much. _

_ The Queen took over Ponyville before we knew what had happened, we had to retreat. The troops, my friends, all of Ponyville's residents and I all live underground. It isn't much of living though; the conditions are less then acceptable. We do our best to make it comfortable but that is difficult to do when working with rocks, dirt, hard clay and so on. Food is hard to come by and so we've been living on bugs that crawl through the walls. It's not preferable but Queen Chrysalis has made it impossible. The beds are few but every pony insists that I have one. I honestly feel bad about that. It's already hard to live underground, not to have a comfortable bed must be hard. I can only use so much magic to help and it's never permanent. I lead the charge against the Queens army; I need my magic reserve as full as I can get it. I learned that the hard way when Sweetie Belle got hurt because I ran out._

_Sweetie had been hiding away in Rarity's boutique but we didn't know it. The poor filly had been terrified. I fought with Chrysalis for a long period of time, so long that I ran out of energy. That's when it happened; her troops fell from the sky just like at the wedding. A few hit the buildings which every pony thought to be ok but we were wrong. It was too late when I saw Sweetie in the window. A troop flew through the window and hit Sweetie with such force she was sent flying. I tried to stop it but I exhausted myself. When we found her, Sweetie had a hole in her chest; her side had a large gash and a few of her legs broken. We managed to get her to a hospital in Canterlot but Sweetie was out cold for months._

Twilight set down her quill unable to finish writing when Rainbow Dash came running into her room. "Is she back?"

"No but I found some pony walking around aimlessly, so I brought him in. I thought you may want to see him." Rainbow moved to the side revealing the said pony that is also a unicorn. His mane and tail is a light purple and his coat is sky blue. He is a teenage pony about Sweetie Belles age which makes the next thing she noticed very odd. He had no Cutie Mark. Twilight waved Rainbow away.

"So tell me, what are you doing out there?" Twilight stood up off her bed and stood tall above the stallion.

"I was hoping to find you princess, I'm lost and the Changelings are after me. I managed to grab some food and get away. I thought that maybe you could use it." The stallion smiled and pulled out the small amount of food. "I know that it's not much but it's all I could grab."

"Any amount helps, thank you. Now I noticed something, how is it that you have yet to find your special talent? I noticed that you don't have a cutie mark." Twilight took the food in her magic and set it next to her bed and then began to circle the unicorn.

"I uh, I've had a difficult life. I ran away from home, my mother and father weren't the best." Twilight stopped him before he could go any further.

"I see, well you're welcome here but one last thing, what is your name?" Twilight walked back over to her bed and sat down.

"My name is Crush your highness." Twilight waved him away. Crush turned and ran off.

"Something seems wrong, if he had been able to take food from Chrysalis, how come he isn't hurt? Is it possible that she poisoned some of the food and expects us to take it? That doesn't seem like something she would do though. No, it's Crush that bugs me. He comes from out of no where with food he supposedly took from the queen and yet he isn't injured." After a bit of thought, Twilight went back to writing.

"Is he in?" Chrysalis asked one of her guards.

"Yes ma'am, they took him in. Your plan is working out the way you've expected." The guard saluted his queen which she ignored.

"That's what worries me; her instincts with things have made her a complication. Senses something wrong, her friends won't hesitate to believe her. The upside is that Crush is unknown to any of them so hopefully he can convince her. We'll just have to wait and see." 

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and please review, thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Returning Home**

Twilight had spent a good two hours writing in her diary and it worried her. She had never had so much time to relax before. Chrysalis had always attacked within an hour of her relaxation time. Twilight pushed her diary under the bed and stepped outside her room. The hallways were never so quiet before; at least not this long. There wasn't any movement in the least except for her own hoof steps as she walked down the hallway. Her steps echoed through the hallways if you could consider dirt tunnels hallways. Something was wrong and Twilight could feel it. She began sprinting toward the front when Rainbow Dash called out to her. "Twilight, you'll want to come see this!"

Twilight sprinted faster down the hallway and burst from the entrance ready to attack the queen. To Twilights surprise, there wasn't an army waiting, just the queen holding a white flag in her magic. "Chrysalis, what is the meaning of this, you can't seriously believe that we would believe that you surrender?" Twilight glared at the queen.

"Normally I would never surrender but as you can see one of us needs to. I've lost far too many changelings and I'm sure that you can say the same about your mares and stallions. If I were to continue, I'd be wiped out for as you can see, you outnumber me by a thousand to one. I guess you can call it a tactical surrender." Chrysalis stood waiting for a response but none came. "I see, well just remember this Princess; if you attack me, imagine how dishonorable that will make you look. This is how I see it, you can believe me and not worry about it or you can worry yourself sick. I really don't care either way." With that said, Chrysalis dropped the flag and walked off.

"Twilight, what do we do, there is no way that she could possibly be surrendering?" Rainbow asked staring at the Changeling walking away from them.

"We go back to Ponyville, if she has truly given up, her minions will have left but I do agree Rainbow Dash. Something doesn't seem right. I want you to keep an eye out for her. I will do the same but don't make yourself sick. Please, gather all the ponies around town hall, I wish to speak." Rainbow nodded and then ran into the tunnels to gather up all the ponies.

Twilight arrived at town hall before anypony arrived. The only pony there was Mayor Mare. "Hello Mayor."

"Princess Twilight, Rainbow Dash told me that you have an announcement. I take it the war is over?" Mayor Mare asked and got her answer in the form of a look. Twilight looked at her, frowned a bit and then turned away. "Oh, I see."

"Chrysalis says that she has given up but something isn't right. As far as everypony is concerned, the war is over. I have Rainbow Dash and I keeping an eye on things. I want you to continue to do your job as you normally would. The last thing we need is for everypony to worry." Mayor Mare nodded and then left to her office.

Rainbow Dash opened the doors to the building and cleared her throat. "Twilight, we're all ready for you."

"Thank you Rainbow Dash, I'll be out in a moment." Twilight turned and smiled as she watched Rainbow leave. She inhaled deeply and then released the air in her lungs. "Here goes everything." She walked out the door and stood behind the podium. In the crowd She noticed Crush looking around almost nervously. Perhaps it was because of all the strange faces or being in a new place. It could also be that he is hiding something and he is scared that somepony will figure him out. Regardless, Twilight needed to get started. "Welcome home everypony." The crowd stayed silent. "I know that you're all wondering why we have returned to Ponyville." There were many nods seen and 'uh huh's' heard. "Today Chrysalis came and we spoke. She has given up on the war." Everypony gave confused looks and sounds. "I realize that this is a shock to all of you, it was to Rainbow Dash and I believe me."

A unicorn reporter stepped up with a microphone in his magic grip. "How can you be so sure that she has given up, who is to say that she won't strike once we are comfortable?" The crowd then became loud and rowdy.

"Everypony please, calm down." Twilight tried but the crowd was too loud. "QUIET!" The crowd turned to Twilight and settled down. "Thank you, now as for your question. I assure you that you are safe. As soon as we are finished here, I will personally make sure that our homes, workplaces, and so on will be reinforced. I also have Rainbow Dash and myself looking out for any suspicious activity. If anything happens we will be ready and nopony will be hurt. I will also have Princess Celestia and Princess Luna help out in keeping an eye out for Chrysalis. I am going to take every precaution to make sure that nothing happens to any of you. I personally believe that she was being truthful with the surrender but I know that many of you will not be so. All I ask of you is that you do not worry and go on about your days as usual. This war is over." For the most part Twilight had said the honest truth but saying that Chrysalis was truthful, that was far from the it.

"You know Chrysalis-" The reporter was cut off by a voice from above.

"Everypony, please leave, my sister and I must speak with Princess Twilight." Celestia said; nopony argued and left without a single groan. "Twilight, my sister and I are suspicious of this sudden surrender."

"As am I but the last thing they need is to worry." Twilight said defensively.

"We agree completely, there is no need to defend yourself. Now I take it that you have come up with ways to make sure that they are all safe?" Luna asked.

"I was just about to take care of things, after the meeting however. While you two are here, I need you two to keep an eye out for Chrysalis. I already have Rainbow Dash and myself on it but we can only look out so much. Now before you ask, I didn't ask the others because they all have their jobs to do which involve being inside or being surrounded by trees. Their views are obstructed by something except for Rainbow who is always in the sky as it is. The others just don't have that ability. I will have Mayor Mare check up on Rainbow and have food brought to her. When Chrysalis attacked the first time, Rainbow was inside eating. I can bet that the Changeling Queen will take that advantage again. I can't risk that but at the same time, I won't let Rainbow take care of it all the time. Her and I will switch off at times which means that I will need some help. If one of you could come and check on the progress of the buildings and make sure that everything goes well; that would be wonderful." Twilight explained and Celestia and Luna nodded.

"I see that you have everything under control, well done. I will stop by tomorrow and help out where I can while Luna takes over Canterlot for me. Does that sound ok sister?" Luna nodded and then the three said their goodbyes.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and please review, thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Sweetest Meeting**

_Sweetie walked down one of the tunnels hearing small cries. What was left of her horn sparked as she ran toward them. The poor fillies and colts that had ended up in the middle of this had very little joy. The war had caused so much pain for the young, the old and everypony in-between including herself. Once she reached the end of the tunnel, she smiled widely and began singing. The little ones quickly began to calm at hearing her voice until a certain filly broke a toy of hers. "Come now little filly, don't cry." Sweetie went over and looked at the wooden makeshift toy. That was all they had anymore and it was sad to lose a toy or have one break._

_Sweetie picked up the toy and looked at it. It was a very fragile wooden pony and it had snapped in half. She went to set the toy down when a spark ignited from what was left of her horn. A small crooked beam of magic shot out toward the toy and began to fix it. Sweetie and the others in the room were shocked to see this including Twilight who was peaking in from behind._

"_Sweetie Belle, that's amazing, both what just happened with your horn and your cutie mark." Twilight said stunning the group._

_Sweetie looked at her flank and found what appeared to be a magically enhanced bell. "What do you think it means Twilight?" Twilight didn't answer, everything and everypony quickly faded._

Sweetie shot up from her bed and looked at her flank. Right there on her flank was her cutie mark, a bell surrounded by a light blue glow. "It all really happened, one good thing came from the war, a cutie mark that represents two special talents." Sweetie inhaled and smiled. "I still can't believe that Twilight took me in as her student that day or that she had time for me at all." Sweetie stood up and put on her hat.

Crush awoke early to the sounds of birds chirping, a strange sound to wake up to or at least by what he is used to. This had actually been peaceful, oddly comforting. His moment of peace would have to end if he was to find his target. He cleared his head of thoughts and looked out the window. There was only one way to find Rarity's sister, he would have to get close to Rarity. He shook his mane back and forth and then let it fall in front of his face. "I must find her." Crush had been allowed to stay in a hotel for one night thanks to Twilight but security had their eyes on him all night and he knew it.

"First things first, find Rarity." Crush then felt a rumble in his stomach. "Maybe I'll grab a bite to eat first." Crush went around town looking for some kind of place to eat and avoided the princesses the best he could, specifically Twilight. Luckily she was too busy to pay attention but that didn't keep others from watching him. It didn't help his nerves to have everypony watching his every move. Soon he found one place that still stood, somewhat. The building is still standing but the roof is gone and there is a hole where windows should be. It was a very pink building with candy cane support beams. Sweet treats wasn't something he would want for breakfast. He was just about to leave when his stomach growled once again. "Maybe something sweet wouldn't be too bad first thing in the morning." Crush walked in when a very pink pony ran over to him.

"Hi, you're new here. I know you're new because I've never seen you before and I know everypony. I'm Pinkie Pie by the way, you're going to have such a great party-" Pinkie looked around for a second. "-Once things get back to normal anyway; stupid changelings messing up our homes. So you hungry?" Pinkie ran over to the counter.

"Yeah and do you know Rarity by chance?" Crush didn't need to ask, he knew what the mane six looked like and their names but he couldn't let anypony else know.

"Oh yeah but she isn't in Ponyville right now, she went out on business." 'Three years ago.' Pinkie mumbled. "She should be back in a week." 'At least that's what she said in the letter I got.' Pinkie tossed over some cupcakes to Crush. "What's your name by the way?"

"I'm Crush, I heard that Rarity has some excellent designs and I'd love to get a dress for my sister. She has her cute-ceañera and I wanted to get something special for her. It's going to be in two weeks but I thought I'd get a head start." Crush smiled but wanted nothing more then to get away from the pink pony.

"Oh, that's so fun, so where are you staying?" Pinkie asked but then got called by Mr. Cake. "I'll be back, I'm needed."

"Oh no, don't worry, I need to get going." Pinkie shrugged and then hopped off.

Once out of eyesight, Pinkie looked back and watched as Crush left. "I'm watching you buddy."

Crush inhaled and relaxed. "If I have to talk to her ever again, I'm going to freak out." He left in a hurry after finishing his cupcake that he stuffed in his mouth. "Great, now I have to wait a week, mother isn't going to be happy about that." Crush continued on his way. He came to a bridge just past town hall and crossed it. "Crap." Crush turned right immediately and ran into the river and swam across doing his best to avoid Twilight and her friends or anypony that may be spying on him. Once he reached the other side of the river he found himself at Sweet Apple Acres. "This is just as bad." Crush turned to leave when a voice was heard behind him. He flinched and grimaced.

"Howdy, ah-oh it's you." Applejack was told about the new pony and hadn't meant to come off mean but its hard not to in this situation except for Pinkie. She trusted possibly too much or it was possibly her way of keeping an eye on him. Regardless, Twilight had warned them of the new pony and how she didn't trust him. The only one not informed was Rarity. She left the moment that the war started, she refused to fight it such a battle but hadn't told anypony that. "Ah apologize, welcome."

"Its ok and thank you, you don't happen to know of anywhere I can get a bite to eat do you? Sweet treats just aren't gonna cut it." Crush didn't want to stick around but the less suspicion on him the better and bolting wouldn't do him any favors.

"We have some fresh pancakes if you would like some." AJ received a nod and led the stallion to her home. "Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are already there." Once the two arrived Crush was received with an angry glare and a curious one. "Hey ya two, Crush here is goin to have breakfast with us."

"Thanks AJ but I have to grab mine and go remember." Soon a stack of pancakes were placed in front of them and Rainbow took hers and ran off. "I can't keep Luna waiting."

"It's nice to meet you." Fluttershy said and then stuffed pancake into her mouth and ran off.

"Nice friends, I'll just assume that they're busy." The two chuckled and then began eating, neither spoke a word. Crush wanted nothing more then to leave but unfortunately he couldn't. No matter what happened, he felt trapped. He couldn't eat too fast or his host would definitely suspect something but after saying that he was hungry, he had to eat fairly quickly. Soon enough the two finished eating. "Thanks for breakfast; I'll just be on my way." Crush left slowly but tried to keep his pace normal. Once he was outside and out of sight, he booked it in a random direction. Once he stopped, he turned and looked in the direction of the barn and was happy to know that he wasn't followed. He breathed in a sigh of relief and turned back around. Unfortunately he bumped into somepony and they both fell over. "My apologies." Crush helped the other up and front of him stood a white mare about his size with a blue glowing bell for a Cutie Mark. She was wearing a purple hat; her green eyes shone in the light of the sun and her light purple and pink mane appeared to sparkle. "Hi, I'm Cru, Cru, I'm Crush."

"Hello Cru Cru Crush, I'm Sweetie Belle." She teased making his cheeks turn red. "So what are you doing way out here anyway?"

"I uh, Applejack is kind of scary." Truth was it was the whole mane six that freaked him out. "It's just Crush by the way."

"I figured that much and Applejack is a tough one but she really is a good friend. You don't want to be on the other side of her hooves though." Sweetie smiled.

"So what are you doing way out here?" Crushed asked having a hard time figuring out what to say.

"My friends and I fixed up an old club house out here. Now that we've found our Cutie marks, it's been hard to get together. It's odd that I'm the only one of the three of us that has time to come back here but of course the war didn't help any. Anyway, I noticed if you don't mind me asking, you don't have your Cutie Mark yet." Sweetie said and then Crush flinched as if in pain. "Don't worry about it; you don't have to tell me. What do you say we go to Sugarcube Corner and grab something to eat?"

"Does that place have candy cane support beams?" Sweetie nodded. "I was there earlier and I'm not to into going back." Crush rubbed his foreleg nervously.

"Don't worry about it; there is a donut shop not too far away from here. At least there was one, never mind." Sweetie smiled.

"I need a place to stay tonight; you think I could use the clubhouse. I get the feeling that not many like me here."

"Sure, why not, but I can't imagine why anypony wouldn't like you." Sweetie walked by Crush and then turned her head toward him. "I know I do." Sweetie then flicked him with her tail and walked off. "I'll see you later."

Crush just watched as Sweetie walked off and then recovered his composure. "No Crush, I need to find Rarity's sister whoever she is though I suppose spending time with Sweetie Belle wouldn't be too bad while I search out the sister." Crush began daydreaming again and let out a long sigh before heading toward the clubhouse or assuming he was.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review, thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Surprise**

Sweetie dreamily made her way to the library. Her mind raced with thoughts of her run in with Crush. Some thoughts were ones that were probably not the most appropriate at least according to Rarity. "Why should I care about what she thinks though, she left me. Twilight is my guardian now not that I need one anymore." Sweetie continued on her way forgetting about her sister and focusing on her Crush. Ok so maybe she was being possessive but she deserved to be and besides, Crush clearly liked her, right?

Sweetie arrived at the library and without thinking, opened up the door and startled Twilight. She jumped a few feet into the air before she spoke. "Sweetie, what are you doing here? I thought we discussed not having you come by today?"

"That's right; I'm just a bit distracted. I met the most wonderful stallion today." Sweetie then turned and left as she continued to daydream.

"At least she has someone that likes her considering the-" Twilight cleared her throat. "At least she is happy."

Crush finally found the clubhouse or at least what he thought was the clubhouse. He walked up the stairs, over to the door and opened it up. "Cute little place she has here." He looked around and on the walls are all kinds of pictures. Two of them are of two of the six elements of harmony, Rainbow Dash and Applejack. He glared at the two pictures and then walked over to the one of Applejack and touched the picture with his hoof. It had been tempting to rip the picture off the wall and rip it up but he had to realize that Sweetie likes these mares. "She likes them and I'm trying to help destroy them?" Crush lowered his hoof just as a voice was heard behind him.

"Hey, who are you and what are you doing in our clubhouse?" Crush turned around and found an orange mare with a purple mane and tail. Beside her is another mare that looks like Applejack except yellow with a red mane and tail. "I asked you who you are, now answer me."

"I apologize; Sweetie Belle said that I could stay here." Crush said in a hurry hoping that none of the elements of harmony would hear about this or he could just be paranoid.

"Oh, ok if Sweetie said it was ok. I'm Scootaloo and this is Apple Bloom." Scootaloo introduced the two of them.

"Are ya Sweetie Belles coltfriend?" Apple Bloom teased; she got the reaction she was looking for. Crush's cheeks turned redder then a tomato. "Ya are aintcha?"

"He so is, just look at him blush. It's so cute and that says something coming from me right Apple Bloom." Scootaloo asked wrapping a hoof around her friend.

"Ah'd say, ya hate all that mushy stuff." Apple Bloom smiled and then turned to Crush. "So what's yer name?"

"I'm Crush." Scootaloo was about to comment on his name but was cut off by Apple Bloom who covered Scoots mouth. "I just met Sweetie; I've never met a mare like her. I take it you're the friends she mentioned. The three of you fixed up this old club house I hear, it's cute." Crush looked around the room and found a target on the ground under the light. "What's with the target?"

"That was our thinking spot where we came up with good ideas to find our cutie marks. They seemed like good ideas at the time anyway." Scootaloo thought back to some of the dumb stuff they did as fillies.

"Yeah, we weren't the smartest ones around. By the way, ah noticed ya don't have yer cutie mark yet, why is that?" Apple Bloom asked and then an excited voice was heard behind them.

"Scootaloo, Apple Bloom!" Sweetie ran up to her friends and grabbed them in a hug. "It's so good to see you two again; I've missed you so much."

"The war didn't help any Sweetie Belle; we would have come back sooner. We are here now though." Scootaloo broke free of the hug and spread her wings. "Check out the wings."

"You never told me about your wings, the only thing you two told me about was that you got your cutie marks." Sweetie said and then saw Crush behind her friends. "I see you met Crush." Sweetie walked past her long time friends and stood next to Crush.

"They even teased me a little to boot." Crush said with a small smile.

"Yeah we did and Sweetie, what's with the hat?" Scootaloo asked.

Sweetie turned her head away sadly but answered the question, sort of. "Look girls, I don't really want to talk about it. It just brings up anger and I just don't want to talk about it."

"Oh come on, ya have never kept secrets, yer not one-" Apple Bloom started but Sweetie cut her off.

"Crush understands so why can't my friends." Sweetie Belle snuggled up against Crush and glared at her friends. The two mares looked down sadly and kicked at the ground. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok Sweetie Belle, I'll stop asking, sorry." Scootaloo sat on the floor and stared at the ground.

Sweetie could tell that they didn't mean to upset her and let out a sigh. "Look, its ok but I've been through some things and I just don't like to talk about those things." Sweetie Belle went over to the window and looked out. "It's good to see you again but I had better get back home, it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow Crush." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then walked off leaving him blushing and the two mares chuckling.

"I shouldn't have gotten so mad at them, it's not like they meant anything." Sweetie Belle thought a lot as she walked and before she knew it, she had arrived at the library. She gave a big yawn and walked inside. "Goodnight Twilight."

"What, no hello for your big sister?" Rarity asked as she stood up off the couch.

"Rarity!"

After Sweetie Belle left, so did her two friends after giving Crush a bit of a hard time. Once the two mares left, Crush heard a voice just outside. "Go, find her and bring her to me."

Crush looked around outside but didn't see anypony. "I can't do it, I can't-"

"You'll do it, we didn't set up this war, lose hundreds of our own kind and send you into dangerous territory just for you to give up. Now find her sister or you will suffer for it. Ditch that little whelp. Don't you betray me son." Crush could hear the sound of wings flapping and knew that Chrysalis just flew off.

"But I really, I love her." Crush collapsed onto the hard wood floor and began crying his eyes out.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and please review, thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Rarity**

Last night had been a shock at least for Sweetie Belle. She hadn't expected Rarity to come back. When Rarity appeared in the library, which was quite the surprise but not a good one.

"_Rarity!" Sweetie's eyes grew to the size of bowling balls._

"_It's so good to see you Sweetie Belle; I've missed you so much. Come give your sister a big hug." Rarity stretched out her hooves for Sweetie but received a most unwanted reaction._

"_Excuse me; you don't deserve a hug after what you put me through. I don't want anything to do with you." Sweetie pushed past her sister and then stopped. "Don't you dare call me your sister." With that said she marched to her room that Twilight had allowed her to stay in._

Sweetie woke up in her bed and hoped that last night with Rarity had just been a dream. Everything around her looked the same. She stretched and yawned as she got out of bed. "I am not that lucky." Sweetie walked out her door and ran into Twilight. "Hello and good morning." Twilight looked either worried or upset or possibly both. "What's wrong?"

"I know that you're unhappy with Rarity, Sweetie Belle but did you have to be so mean last night. She came back for you and I know, you have the right to be angry with her. I'm upset with her as well but being cruel to her isn't going to change anything." Twilight smiled and wrapped a hoof around Sweetie Belle.

"I'm not going to be nice to her Twilight, she doesn't deserve it." Sweetie walked past her mentor but heard Twilight ask her to talk to Rarity. "Why should I?" Sweetie mumbled as she made her way into the kitchen where Rarity was found eating. "Never mind, I'll eat something later."

"Sweetie Belle, wait, please." Sweetie stopped but didn't say anything. "I know you're angry with me for leaving you three years ago and at such a terrible time but I love you Sweetie, can't you please forgive me. I-" Rarity was then cut off.

"Forgive you, you know what you put me through? It's because of you that this happened." Sweetie stood on her hind legs showing off a scar on her chest. "You weren't there for me when I needed you and now." Sweetie stopped seeing the pain on Rarity's face. "That's not the only thing that happened to me Rarity, because you weren't there, this happened." Sweetie took off her hat revealing her broken horn and she began to cry. "Twilight, Applejack, all of them were so busy trying to protect everypony that they couldn't save me. Twilight tried really hard though, oh did she try and it's all because you weren't there for me. You left me as a filly, a scared filly!" Sweetie put her hat back on. "I hate you so much, you left me for dead and forced the others to help me. I don't want to see you." With that said and Sweetie teleported out of the building.

"How did-" Rarity started to say but was cut off by Twilight.

"I taught her how to use her magic, she is very talented Rarity. The only problem is that she uses up three times as much magic reserve then a normal Unicorn. That's not the only thing though, when she uses her magic, her body takes damage. As long as she uses weaker spells she'll be just fine, maybe some sore muscles or maybe her back will ache for a few hours, nothing big." Twilight went over to the couch and sat down. "When Sweetie was scared, one of our friends or I would go to comfort her but you weren't there for her. I just want to know one thing, why did you go Rarity?"

"That is none of your business Twilight."

"I suppose not Rarity, but it is your sisters and if you want to keep her as a sister, then I suggest that you tell her." Twilight stood up off the couch. "You don't see how much you've hurt her do you?" Rarity looked away sadly. "I guess you do, you just don't seem to care enough. You just don't understand what being a family is do you? They always have your back, I just got a letter from your parents saying that they are on their way to see Sweetie Belle. They tried to multiple times before but when the war started they weren't allowed. They even tried to sneak in a few times just to see her which is more then Sweetie asked for. The worst part is that she didn't want her parents, Sweetie wanted you."

"I asked her to leave with me, that wasn't my fault!" Rarity raised her voice.

"Then you should have stayed, she was far too scared to leave until she got hurt but guess who wasn't there for her. You need to tell her why you left because I can't believe that you left because you didn't want to fight. That's not all, you need to tell her why you adopted a colt. You have to come clean Rarity." Twilight glared angrily.

"I can't do that Twilight, she would think I'm trying to replace her." Rarity said when a small voice was heard behind them.

"Mommy, why are you talking loud and why are you telling the princess lady that I'm adopted?" the small colt asked.

"Greyfire, I'll tell her now please go back to bed." Rarity said to the small grey colt with Amethyst mane and tail. The young colt went back to bed with Twilight staring at the young colt sweetly as he left.

Once the colt was gone, Twilight turned to Rarity. "What did you mean by I'll tell her?"

"Greyfire is my biological son Twilight which just makes telling Sweetie Belle even harder." Rarity turned away from Twilight.

"You left Sweetie in this much pain just so that you could screw around with somepony?" Rarity didn't say anything. "Wait, you weren't, were you, because if you were, Sweetie would understand. That wasn't your fault." Rarity then left in a full sprint out the door and cried. "Rarity, what are you hiding from her?"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and please review, thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Note of Deception**

Sweetie ran to the clubhouse as fast as she could. All she wanted was to be with Crush but when she arrived, Crush was gone. "Crush, Crush, where are you?!" Sweetie yelled out.

"Haven't seen him Sweetie Belle." Scootaloo said coming up behind her friend. "Apple Bloom and I searched for a while but nothing but he did leave a note." Scootaloo hoofed over the note to Sweetie Belle.

_Dear Sweetie Belle,_

_ I have learned to love you but we can't be together. Last night my mother, she came for me. If I don't leave, I just know that something bad will happen to you. I don't want you hurt, you're the best and I will miss you greatly. If I feel that I can escape my fate, I will return to you. (wet spot) I want to be with you but I must go, so long Sweetie Belle, let's hope our paths meet once again._

_Sincerely,_

_Crush_

Sweetie fell to her knees, her breathing had become shallow. Without warning she jumped up and ran off, she heard her name being called but she ignored it. She ran as fast as she could and continued to without slowing. She ran all the way to the library and crashed right through the door. "Twilight!" Sweetie cried.

Twilight had been in the basement working when the crash was heard. She ran upstairs and heard her name, it was Sweetie. "Sweetie Belle, hold on, I'm coming." When she reached the front door or where the front door was, Sweetie was seen crying. Twilight rushed over and grabbed Sweetie in a big hug. "What's wrong Sweetie?" Twilight closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and then saw a piece of paper fall from Sweetie's hooves. "What is this?"

"He left and I think he is in trouble. Crush is in trouble." Sweetie said between breaths.

Twilight picked up the note and read it. As she read it, she began to think that just maybe, she had misjudged Crush which shocked her even more to find that the stallion that Sweetie liked was Crush. What could she do but try and find him. "I'll get the girls out there looking for him, don't worry."

"I'm going as well, I have to find him and thank you." Sweetie pulled away from Twilight and then ran off.

"Sweetie, you're too weak. I noticed your nose is, ugh." Twilight stopped trying to speak to Sweetie, she was too far away. "I can still find Crush before she does."

Sweetie ran and ran as fast as she could, she could feel something wet running onto her lip. For just a moment she stopped and wiped her lip and found blood. She shrugged it off and continued her run until she found herself in the White Tail woods. "Where are you Crush?" She heard a chuckle behind her.

**Hours earlier**

Crush ran off after leaving the note for Sweetie at around four in the morning. "I'm so sorry Sweetie." He ran until he came to the White Tail Woods. Once he arrived, he sat down and took a breather when he heard his mother behind him. "Crush, what are you doing here when you should be searching out the little sister?"

"I can't mother, I can't hurt somepony whom I love. Sweetie Belle is the best thing that ever happened to me. She liked me before she even knew me and-" Crush was cut off by Chrysalis.

"You don't love that mare, you feed on her love. The two can feel the same but you had better learn the difference and not let it interfere. You don't love those ponies, you feed on them, now go and find the girl, I want the element any element will do at this point. Do not destroy our hard work." Chrysalis stood tall above Crush who shrunk down.

Crush thought and then shook his head. "No, I will not, and I know that I love her, I love Sweetie Belle and she loves me."

"Fine then, let's see how she likes it when you betray her." Crush was about to speak when something hit him in the head. Chrysalis smiled and then turned to her guard. "Go and write a note to this Sweetie Belle." The guard nodded and then came back in less then an hour. "The note is written?" The guard nodded and then handed a note to Chrysalis.

"What is this?" She opened up the note.

_My Dear Sweetie Belle,_

_I have left to take care of something, I will be back in later so don't worry about me. I love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Crush_

"How sweet, too bad she won't get this." Chrysalis ripped the note in half and threw it onto the ground.

**Present**

"Hello, you must be Sweetie Belle." Sweeetie flipped around. "I'm so glad you made it just in time to get captured." Chrysalis said as guards put her in chains. "You can thank my son Crush for the note that lead you here. He is such a good boy." Just then Crush came out from behind a tree.

"Crush, you're her son, you played with my mind, please tell me it's not true." Crush just smiled and watched as the guards dragged Sweetie away. "You're dead, I can't believe I fell for you! I thought you were different! I HATE YOU!" Sweetie screamed struggling to free herself but couldn't.

Chrysalis smiled evilly and then made her way behind a tree to talk to her tied up son. "Do you believe me now son, she hates you." Crush glared and then spit on her. Chrysalis growled and then slapped Crush until his nose and mouth bled. "How dare you, you will die after I get rid of one of the elements."

"Sweetie, why did you have to come?" Crush fell unconscious as some guards dragged him away.

Twilight had sent out search parties but she had left on her own with only two guards. They had been traveling for some time and came to the White Tail Woods. "This will be the last place for today, if we don't find him here, we'll pick it up tomorrow." The three separated and searched the woods for about an hour before a guard came running over to Twilight. "Did you find something?"

"Yes Ma'am and I think you'll find this interesting." The guard said as he hoofed over two pieces of paper.

Twilight put the two pieces together and then read what was written. She pulled out the other note and the hoofwriting didn't match. "Something is terribly wrong, why would there be two notes to and by the same pony." Twilight focused on the two notes and she had her suspicions. It wasn't hard to figure out after seeing the two notes together. "Guards, go get the others and tell them to meet me just outside of the Bad Lands." Without argument, the two left and Twilight took off for the Bad Lands. "I'm coming Sweetie, don't worry."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and please review, thank you.** __


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Trade You **

Twilight made her way to the closest train station and got on the next train to Dodge Junction. Twilight sat quietly but received food on the way despite not asking for any. Twilight had refused to eat being to focused on her student. The thought of having a student of her own made her smile. Once she arrived, she left the train in a hurry and took off to find Sweetie Belle when she bumped into some pony. "Sorry, in a hurry."

"Slow down there, oh Princess Twilight, what are you doing here?" Cherry Jubilee asked standing up off the ground.

"I apologize but I must go." With that said, Twilight took off.

"It must have to do with the war, poor girl barely a princess and having to deal with a war." Cherry shook her head and went back to her business.

It had taken Twilight half an hour to reach the entrance to the Bad Lands. "Where are you Sweetie?"

"Ugh, my head." Sweetie Belles eyes fluttered open, the sun had gone down. "Where am I?" As she looked around, she found that the light of the moon came through the entrance of the cave. She tried to stand but couldn't, ropes kept her down.

"Don't bother, you won't get free." A pony said from behind Sweetie.

"Where am I?" Sweetie asked but didn't receive an answer and so she continued to struggle. Eventually she gave up and relaxed, having lost the energy to continue. "Where am I, let me go. When Twilight gets here you'll be in deep trouble." Sweetie said into the dark of the cave. She then heard the chuckle of the Changeling Queen. "Chrysalis!"

"Do you really think that she can save you, when she gets here she wont live long. I just wish that I could have found Rarity's sister; it's her that I wanted. It looks like I'll have to use my sons little marefriend instead." Chrysalis walked closer to Sweetie and smiled. "Don't worry; I'll end your life quickly."

"First off, you're a fool Chrysalis, I am Rarity's sister or at least was. After she ditched me when you attacked, why am I even explaining anything to you? Second, I'm not his marefriend, not after what he did to me so go screw yourself." Sweetie said and then heard a shocked voice and a pleasant one to hear.

"Sweetie Belle, watch your tongue. I can't believe you would ever say that." Twilight said walking into the cave sweating profusely. "Now if you wouldn't mind giving me my student back, that would be wonderful." Twilight glared at Chrysalis.

"I suppose that having the princess and leader of the elements in my possession is a better prize then having the element of generosity. You are the one that ruined everything for me after all. Canterlot should have been mine but you just had to stick your nose in it. I just wish that my son hadn't messed up so badly." Chrysalis smiled and then gave a whistle. Many Changeling guards blocked the entrance to the cave blocking Twilight in.

"Let me guess, his name is Crush?" Twilight kept an eye on all the changelings around her.

"Yes and he did such a terrible job at finding Rarity's sister or at least that was what I thought before Sweetie Belle here told me otherwise." Chrysalis grabbed onto Sweetie Belle's face and squished it as she spoke.

"Don't touch her or Crush, I misjudged him." Twilight lit up her horn ready to strike Chrysalis.

"Don't defend him Twilight, he betrayed me." Sweetie glared at the ground angrily.

"No Sweetie, he didn't, his own mother set him up I'm sure." Twilight smiled at Sweetie and then focused her attention on the Changeling queen. "One of my guards found the note that he wrote and the one that Sweetie got. You imprisoned your own son didn't you and had somepony else frame him. I put it all together on the way here, I can bet that you plan on executing him don't you?"

Chrysalis stomped her hooves on the ground in applaud to Twilight. "Very good Princess, you truly are the smart one aren't you." She whistled and two changelings wrapped a rope around Sweeties neck.

"NO, leave her alone!" Twilight yelled ready to attack. "Take me and let Sweetie Belle go." Twilight hoped to at least save Sweetie if not herself and her student. "Please, let Sweetie go and I will go with you peacefully."

"Hmmmm, alright, I'll let her go and I get you?" Twilight nodded, Chrysalis nodded and the changelings let Sweetie go. Sweetie ran straight to Twilight.

"What are you doing, what makes you think that she will let you live?" Sweetie asked worried for her teacher.

"I know she won't but you are more important, now go and don't worry, I'll be fine." Sweetie shook her head trying to refuse but Twilight wouldn't have it. "Go and don't come back, I love you Sweetie Belle. You're just like the little sister I never had, now go." Sweetie finally nodded and ran off. Twilight looked up to Chrysalis. "You going to tie me up now?" As she said that, Twilight was pushed to the ground and chained up.

"Oh Princess, you're not as smart as I thought. You came here alone and then traded yourself for Sweetie Belle when you should know very well that I wouldn't let her go so easily." Chrysalis whistled and some guards flew off. "Go get her back, she makes wonderful bait."

Twilight's eyes widened in horror and anger. "No, don't touch her you witch, leave her alone." Twilight said struggling to free herself even with the use of her magic.

"First I kill you, then the mare and after that, I kill Crush for betraying me." Chrysalis walked over to Twilight, lifted her head up and hit her in the head knocking her out. "Take the princess away, put her with Crush." The guards that went after Sweetie Belle came back beaten up. "What happened?" Just then Rainbow Dash and friends came rushing into the cave. "So she isn't so stupid after all, just slightly. Go kill her now, make sure that no pony can save their princess."

"No, I won't let you." Rainbow Dash flew off past Chrysalis.

"Let's get'em her girls." Applejack and the others charged. 'Rarity, wherever ya are, get over here fast, we need ya.' Applejack kicked the changelings as she rushed forward.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review, thank you. I didn't have a good title for this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Not a Good Night**

Sweetie ran as fast as she could to the train station. She had been lucky, the changelings chased her but thanks to Rainbow Dash, she made it away. Twilight and the others have had her back for some time now, no thanks to Rarity. "Why couldn't you have been there for me, why did you have to be so selfish and leave me?" Sweetie asked no pony in particular. She had been traveling for hours and finally arrived home in Ponyville via the train. "At least I don't have to live with her." In the distance Sweetie could hear crying and immediately ran toward the sad cries. Where she ended up was odd since there shouldn't be anypony there. "Who is at the library?" Sweetie made her way into the library and saw something that made her very angry. "Rarity, what the hay?"

Rarity jumped in shock at hearing Sweetie Belle. She turned from Greyfire to look at her sister. "Sweetie, how are you sister?"

Sweeties jaw dropped, how could her so called sister ask something like that? "How am I, HOW AM I!? How do you think I am you coward? I was kidnapped by the changelings, betrayed by the stallion who I thought liked me, and my sister was too busy babysitting to come help me, how do you think I'm doing?" She asked ticked off with her sister. She also hadn't paid much attention to what Twilight had said about Crush. "At least I know your friends care about me. I didn't have to ask them to come get me; they just did which is something that you should have done. You're so selfish."

"Sweetie, not in front of Greyfire please." Rarity quickly got her son to leave the room not that it would help with the way Sweetie belle was screaming.

"You are unbelievable, you care more for a stranger then you do your sister." Sweetie started to walk away but stopped when she heard what Rarity said. "What?"

"Sweetie, he isn't a stranger, Greyfire is my son." Rarity flinched seeing her sisters' face.

"Your son, that's why you left me alone for three years, so that you could go and screw around because I highly doubt your married Rarity." Sweetie Belle waited for Rarity to answer but didn't get one. "You have nothing to say for yourself do you? You can just stay out of my life!"

"Sweetie, I didn't leave to do that, I left because, because" Rarity stopped for a second and then continued. "I left because I got pregnant, I couldn't fight in the war in my condition and I was too ashamed to say anything."

Sweetie began feeling bad now for all the mean things she had said. "You were; I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?" Sweetie went to give Rarity a hug but Rarity pushed her away gently. Sweetie gave her a confused looked.

"I wasn't raped Sweetie, I chose to and I was too ashamed of myself for getting carried away. I was afraid that you would think that I did that to replace you as my sister, that I didn't love you. I-"

"Stop, just stop. You taught me about being responsible, I saw you be just so, so often but now you're just a hypocrite. I may not have gone with you when you left but if you would have just told me, I wouldn't hate you like I do now. In a way, I wish that you had been raped, at least then you would have an excuse for being such a chicken." Sweetie let some tears drop before she spoke again. "I will love your little colt because he deserves it but it will be a long time before I can love you again. I will happily watch him when you can't and be the family member that I wanted you to be for me. I hope that you can be for the young colt that you weren't for me. I will do whatever I can for his sake, not yours. It will be a long time before I do anything for you, do you understand me?" Rarity said something very quietly. "Speak up so I can hear you!" Sweetie raised her voice.

"Yes I get it ok, I get that I've been a terrible sister to you." Rarity turned to leave when a large crash was heard from upstairs. "Greyfire!" The two sisters yelled and ran upstairs. Once upstairs, Greyfire was gone. "GREYFIRE!" Rarity screamed.

Sweetie stood there for a second angrily. "I'm going after him, we don't have time to waste, well I don't anyway. I don't know that you even care about him enough to go after him, you didn't care enough about me to tell me the truth." Sweetie then took off.

Sweetie ran and ran until she came to the other side of the Everfree Forest though she had no idea if Greyfire was even taken in that direction. "Greyfire, I'm coming." She collapsed onto the ground, she lost her strength. She continued to try though and she wouldn't stop until she did. Her vision became blurry and her muscles sore. "I can't give up, I have to help him." She fell to ground and blacked out.

"Rainbow Dash, go get Crush." Twilight stood up and spread her wings. "I'm good Rainbow, now go get Crush."

Rainbow nodded and flew off in the direction that she guessed Crush was taken while Twilight flew in the opposite direction. Rainbow moved through the tunnels and could hardly see. The only clue that told her where Crush was taken is that torches had been lit in certain tunnels but this was really only a hunch. Still, she didn't have a whole lot of options and it wasn't like the torches gave off enough light to see well which would have made the other tunnels that much worse. Soon the sounds of talking could be heard. "Gotcha." Rainbow sped up as fast as she could. Soon she came to a large room with a guillotine and other execution devices. Crush was about to be hanged. "Oh no you don't." Rainbow whispered as she flew as fast as possible without going rainboom inside the confined area. The changeling executing Crush kicked the stool from beneath him just as Rainbow reached him and pulled him from the noose. "You ok?"

"I'm fine, how is Sweetie Belle?" Crush asked taking off his disguise revealing a purple changeling with a dark blue mane and tail.

"She isn't happy with you and she may not want to talk to you but she is fine nonetheless." Rainbow said flying back the way she came. Soon she made it back into the main room where they had entered and exit giving the others permission to leave.

"Move it, we have who we came for." Twilight yelled as the group ran outside the cave while kicking some changelings to the side.

It was midnight before the group arrived back in Ponyville. "Applejack, I hate to ask but can you take Crush in for tonight." AJ nodded and the two left. The whole group except for Rainbow and Crush had been injured. They all had scratches and bruises but were ok nonetheless. "Thank you, all of you, goodnight and before you ask, I will check up on Sweetie Belle, she should be here."

"Just remember Twilight, if you need anything, just give us a call." Rainbow Dash and the others left once they received a nod from Twilight.

Twilight went into her home and up the stairs into her room where the spare bed was but didn't see Sweetie Belle. "Sweetie Belle, SWEEEEETIE BELLLLLE!"

"Twilight, it is alright, Sweetie is with Zecora." Twilight turned to see Luna there behind her.

Twilight put a hoof to her chest and let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you, I appreciate the news but why is she there?"

"Greyfire was captured, Sweetie, I can only assume went after but exhausted herself. She is dehydrated but otherwise ok. Rarity is with her." Twilight nodded.

"Thank you again, I can rest somewhat easy now at least. Still, I will have to take care of finding Greyfire in the morning. Goodnight Princess Luna." Luna replied with a goodnight of her own and left. Twilight sat down on her bed and immediately fell asleep.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and please review, thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Morning in Zecora's Hut**

Twilight had woken up early and went to Zecora's to check up on Sweetie. She knew that Sweetie wouldn't be awake but she could at least check up on her student. Twilight arrived early, before Celestia could raise the sun, and knocked on the door. On the other side of the door, a large yawn could be heard and some grumbling. Once the door opened, Zecora yawned. "Hello Zecora, I apologize for coming so early but I was worried about Sweetie Belle, as her teacher I thought it best to check up on her." Zecora nodded and led Twilight into the back room of the hut. "How long has Rarity been here?"

"She has been here for only an hour-" Zecora said before getting cut off.

"An hour, she should have been here all night!" Twilight raised her voice and knew it too, how could Rarity leave her sister in such a state? "I'm sorry Zecora; I didn't mean to raise my voice. I'm just worried about Sweetie is all, she isn't happy with her sister and for this type of reason. Why don't you go to bed and I'll take care of things here." Zecora nodded and left the room.

"I know Twilight; you don't have to tell me how bad of a sister I've been." Rarity said making Twilight jump.

"Rarity, I didn't mean, look; I can bet that you went out to look for Greyfire. I understand that he is your responsibility but so is your sister. You left a big scar on her heart when you left, she needs you. I will go get some guards to look for him but you will not leave this room until she is ok and you staying will be by your choice, got it?" Rarity wanted to argue but Twilight wouldn't let her. "No, do you understand me?" Rarity nodded sadly. "I don't want Sweetie looking to me when she has you." The two then heard a small voice coming from the bed.

"Don't make her stay Twilight; I'm sure that she has better things to do then stay here with me. Better yet why don't you just leave Rarity, I don't need you here, Zecora did enough." Rarity opened her mouth but no words formed. She lowered her head and walked out of the room leaving Sweetie with tears in her eyes. "I DON'T NEED YOU RARITY!" Sweetie screamed through her cries.

Twilight, instead of saying anything, went over and grabbed Sweetie in a hug. "I'm sure that she loves you Sweetie Belle."

"Now isn't that the sweetest thing we've ever seen?" Twilight turned her head toward the sound of the voices and smiled. "How is she?"

"Hi Cadance, Shining Armor and I'm sorry, who is that?" Twilight asked seeing a dark pink filly with a purple and yellow mane and tail. "She is adorable." She chuckled.

"You've forgotten haven't you Twilight, I left to help Cadance remember?" Shining Armor smiled ever so slightly as Twilight tried to remember.

"I remember you leaving and…oh man how could I forget? I'm so sorry you two." Twilight threw her head back and then let it drop.

"Hey, don't worry about it, we probably would have forgotten too. You've been really busy the last three years." Cadance pushed the little filly toward Twilight. "Go ahead sweet pea, go see your messy haired aunty Twilight." Twilight looked at her mane and tail and chuckled. "Twilight, this is your little niece Skyla. She'll warm up to you eventually."

Twilight kneeled down next to her little niece and smiled. She looked just like her mother and it was just like when Cadance babysat her but in reverse and there wasn't a song involved. "Hi there Skyla." Skyla backed up just a bit. Twilight looked up and saw Cadance and her brother with their hooves out. She shrugged and stuck her hoof out which was met with a tiny hoof and a small giggle. Skyla moved closer as Twilight giggled at the little filly's reaction. Twilight put her hoof back on the ground and sighed. "I wish I could spend time with you but, I have a lot to take care of right now."

"We're here to help Twily, just tell us what we can do." Shining Armor said as he saluted his sister.

Twilight shook her head ready to deny the help when a thought came to mind. She did need someone to stay here with Sweetie but her friends would surely be busy trying to find Greyfire and she couldn't just leave anypony with Sweetie. "Perhaps there is something that you can do for me, go take Skyla to the library and have Spike watch after her. I need you two to get some guards to go look for a small colt named Greyfire. They aren't to go get him however, if they find him, they are too tell me or one of the others immediately. I could also use some help guarding the town, the guards will need to be out looking for the colt. That will leave Ponyville unguarded. I need to stay with Sweetie Belle."

"No you don't Twilight, I'll be fine. I understand that you're busy and right now I want my nephew found." Shining Armor and Cadance looked at each other and then to Twilight but Sweetie Belle answered the unasked question. "Rarity has a colt of her own end of story." Sweetie turned around angrily.

"We'll take care of it Twilight, don't worry." Cadance and Shining Armor picked up Skyla and took her away.

Twilight turned to Sweetie and frowned. She took in a deep breath and let it out as a sigh. "Sweetie Belle, I know you won't like this but could you do this for me?" Sweetie turned around, her eyes filled with tears. "I want you to go to Rarity's and just hear her out even if she doesn't deserve it. I want to be there for you all the time but I can't and the others can't either. I know that you've been able to help yourself often and I'm so proud of you. I just don't want you to need help and not have it. I got lucky today with Shining Armor and Cadance and I know that you don't need me here. I just don't want you to feel abandoned." Sweetie turned back around not liking the idea. "Please Sweetie Belle, don't do it for your sister, do it for your sake and for mine."

Sweetie let out a defeated sigh and nodded. "When I get better I'll go listen to my sister for you not for her. As for the feeling of abandonment, I wouldn't feel that way Twilight, besides, I said you could go. I know that you need to, I'm not one of those ponies who say go but don't mean it."

"I know but I would still feel better especially if Chrysalis came here. Zecora's good but I feel responsible for you. You've been a great student Sweetie; you have a talent for magic something few have. Now until you get better, I'll be right here watching over you." Twilight lied down on the bed next to Sweetie Belle.

"Thank you Twilight, I love you." Sweetie closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"I love you two Sweetie, you're just like a daughter to me." Twilight brushed some of Sweetie's mane away from her face and smiled. "I just hope that you can love Rarity again."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and please review. I've been real bored lately, not much has happened and so that is the reason for my quick updates.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: Sisters with Changelings**

It was noon before Sweetie felt good enough to leave the hut. It had been a long morning but a peaceful one. If only the rest of the day could have gone on the same way but when does anything ever last? Sweetie did as she promised or at least that was her intention. She headed straight to Rarity's home that still had a lot of work to do. The roof still has a hole in it, the side of the building has a hole as well but at least the inside looked decent enough. The windows able to be fixed were fixed not that it made a difference. Sweetie walked in through the hole in the wall. "Oh look, she cared enough to fix up the downstairs." Sweetie said sarcastically, let out a sigh and made her way over to the new couch. "Rarity, where are you!" Sweetie yelled and immediately heard hoof steps above her.

Soon Rarity appeared from upstairs. "Sweetie Belle, you changed your mind. You decided to come be with me after all. I'm sure you'll be comfortable-" Sweetie cut in.

"I didn't come to be with you Rarity, I'm simply here to listen." Rarity let out a sigh and turned away sadly. Sweetie was about to stand up and leave frustrated but the sound of Twilights voice kept her from moving. "Twilight, what are you doing here?" Sweetie asked and in response, Twilight moved to the side. "What is he doing here?" She glared seeing Crush standing there.

"I understand your frustration with him Sweetie but you should take a look at these." Twilight used her magic and pulled out one piece of paper and two halves of a piece of paper. "You need to see both of these." She levitated the papers over to Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie looked at the papers in confusion. The pages were notes written to her both from Crush. It hadn't made any sense; she couldn't see why Crush had written two notes. With a little closer look, she noticed the hoof writing was different. "I don't understand."

"The note that was ripped is the one that Crush wrote, the other was Chrysalis doing. She wasn't necessarily the one who wrote it but she did have somepony write it." Twilight pushed Crush toward Sweetie.

Sweetie looked at the notes and then looked at Crush. "You intended to come back; you never wanted me to come after you did you?" The stallion shook his head. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that you really had nothing to do with me being captured." Crush did as he was told and Sweetie couldn't find anything in his eyes that would tell her he was lying. All she found was hurt and some hope. "I would never have thought that a changeling could really love somepony."

As soon as that was said, Rarity eyes widened and she freaked out. "A changeling, no, no, no. You will not date a changeling. He doesn't really love you, he is fooling you Sweetie Belle, he doesn't love you."

Sweetie turned away from Crush and glared at Rarity. "How dare you tell me that! He loves me far more than you do. He at least had the decency to write me a note. He didn't ditch me when I needed him. I came to hear an explanation from you but you can forget it now. I will hate you for the rest of my life, you can go rot." She screamed and then received a hard glare from Twilight as Rarity left the room crying.

"I am very disappointed in you Sweetie Belle. I get that you're angry and you have the right to be but how can you say something so mean to her. She doesn't know the situation and she is worried about you." Twilight let out a sigh and spoke again. "Go to the library Sweetie Belle, I don't care to see you right now." Crush and Sweetie started to leave but Twilight stopped them. "Crush stays here." Sweetie groaned angrily and then ran off.

Once Sweetie was out of sight, Twilight let out a sigh. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go get Rarity." She headed upstairs and found something unexpected in Rarity's work room. Covering the walls are pictures painted on. Sweetie and her friends cover the right wall. The back wall is of Sweetie on a stage in font of hundreds of ponies surrounding the window. The left wall was the most touching, it's Sweetie Belle and Rarity everywhere. Pictures of them doing things like the Sister hooves Social and camping but the biggest thing was the center picture. It was what Sweetie made, gems surrounding the two sisters.

"Twilight, what do you want?" Rarity said through her crying.

"Rarity, the room is absolutely beautiful." Twilight said in awe.

"I was hoping that Sweetie would come back, I've spent a lot of bits to get these pictures perfect. All I want is my sister back, the pictures aren't worth anything if Sweetie isn't here." Rarity put her head in her hooves. "I turned my work room into her bedroom and visa versa."

Twilight was on the verge of crying now but she had to focus on the task at hand. "Then come downstairs and listen, I know that Crush being a changeling is scary for you but trust your sister that she can handle herself."

"What does it matter, she hates me now anyway." Rarity turned away and looked out the window.

"I'll go get Sweetie Belle and you go downstairs and just listen. Then you can explain and Sweetie will listen, can you do that?" Rarity nodded. "Then I'll be right back."

Rarity headed downstairs and saw Crush just standing there. Neither said a word to each other and they didn't have time, Twilight teleported into the room with Sweetie beside her. "I'm ready to listen, I won't say a word."

Sweetie thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "Fine, you had better." Before she could start talking about anything, a stallion came into the room. The stallions' mane and tail yellow and black, his coat red. "Who are-"

"Headhunter!? Is that really you?" Rarity and Twilight blurted out.

"Yes Rarity and there is a lot to talk about." Headhunter said.

"I thought you were dead, you were the best spy Twilight had. How did you escape?" Rarity asked and then she got a little ticked. "Why didn't you come for me!?" Rarity yelled.

"Hold on, who is he?" Sweetie cut in before the stallion could speak.

"I think it's time that you told them Rarity." Headhunter walked over and stood next to Rarity.

"Headhunter was a spy for Twilight but the last time we saw him, he said that something big was going on with the Changelings. He was also my fiancé, we dated in secret." Rarity chuckled.

"No surprise there, more secrets from the Element of Generosity." Sweetie glared angrily.

"I must agree, why in secret Rarity, I never said anything about them not dating?" Twilight asked.

"You said that you didn't want any of the elements of harmony or your guards to become distracted. We were afraid that if you found out that we were dating that, you would break us up. When we found that we really could do this without problems we had intended to tell you and everypony. We had also gotten engaged at this point but then we found out that I had gotten…uh…pregnant. I wanted to tell Headhunter but, he had left. I got the note and freaked out. I was too scared to say anything." Rarity looked away sadly.

"Rarity, I think it's time that I told you the truth. I was going to tell you but I was sure that I was going to die and so it didn't matter." Headhunter then began glowing and soon a Changeling took his place. "I was really sent to spy on Twilight, Princess Twilight, sorry. I was going to but then I met you. I secretly went back and forth pretending to spy on the princess but I was really spying on the Changelings. It didn't last forever though, Chrysalis found out and captured me. She had intended to kill me but I cheated death. I was able to escape but Chrysalis didn't know that. At that point I was sure that I wouldn't be going back to you Rarity."

"It sounds like you really love her don't you?" Twilight asked staring at Rarity who turned her head away.

"I knew that if I returned, Chrysalis would find out and come after me. You would all be hurt because of me and I couldn't let that happen. If I knew about the war, I would have warned you. I didn't know though but I knew that she would send in Crush to get revenge on Rarity. Chrysalis blames Rarity for making me fall in love with her. I couldn't return but I had to keep an eye on Rarity to make sure that she wasn't hurt. I kept to the shadows, hidden away. As I watched I soon saw Rarity grow, that's when I found that she was pregnant. I spent all these years making sure that Rarity stayed safe without revealing myself." Headhunter explained. "Once I heard that our son was foal napped, I couldn't stay hidden anymore. Chrysalis wasn't going to hurt Rarity or our son. I may not know him but I love him all the same."

Rarity 's anger grew and then realization hit her and she calmed down. "You mean that time when I was being mugged and a pony in a black jumpsuit from nowhere came and saved me. That time that I ran out of bits and there on the doorstep was a bag full of bits. All those times that I was in trouble; that was you helping me?"

"Yes, I couldn't reveal myself but yes, that was me. I couldn't let anypony hurt you." Headhunter just stared at Rarity.

"I still don't understand a few things." Twilight said and Headhunter spoke again before a question could be asked.

"I knew that there would be a problem with sending in Crush though. He and I are too much alike and I knew that when he saw Sweetie Belle, he would be in my position, I just couldn't tell anypony. Enough about the past though, I'm going after our son Rarity, I know where he is." Headhunter took out a necklace and hoofed it over to Rarity and then cast a spell on it. "I won't let you question whether I'm alive or not, if this necklace stops glowing, you won't be seeing me alive again. I will say this though, it will shatter once I'm dead if it comes to that." He put the necklace around Rarity's neck and it began glowing and throbbing. "It throbs too, didn't know that."

"I'm going as well Headhunter." Crush said ready to go.

"No, you can't afford to go Crush. You're the heir to the throne. If we can get rid of Chrysalis, then you can take the throne which also means that Sweetie there assuming you two marry, will become queen. I know that with you two on the throne, our kind can get back to the way we were before Chrysalis. We have forgotten a lot because of her as have normal ponies. Chrysalis must die and you must take the throne Crush." Headhunter said.

"I'm going to send in some guards as backup then, if you need help, then just shoot a beam into the air and my stallions will rush in." Headhunter thought about it and then nodded. Twilight and Headhunter left.

"So Rarity, I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't-" Sweetie was cut off again.

"No Sweetie Belle, I'm sorry in more ways then one. Go ahead and date Crush if you wish." The two joined each other for a hug. "I've been a terrible sister to you, forgive me?"

"Of course, let's just hope that, wait…queen?" Sweetie asked her eyes wide with shock.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: Ashes to Ashes**

Rarity paced around nervously and she focused on the necklace. She wanted for Headhunter to make it back but worried that it wouldn't be that way. She was ready to take off to help her fiancé but she couldn't leave her sister again, not after everything that happened. She just got her sister back; she wouldn't lose Sweetie Belle again. At the same time, what if she was needed? She couldn't just sit there and wait for something bad to happen. "No, but I must and yet I can't." Rarity mumbled as she paced.

Sweetie looked at her sisters' worried expression; surely she could let her go help. Of course Rarity would think it a test and would refuse to go. She could go with Rarity to help but then Crush would go as well and he wouldn't take no for an answer. No matter what decision she made, she felt trapped. Crush can't go which means she can't go. Rarity wouldn't believe her if she said to go. Then there was the fact that she still isn't happy with Rarity. If she told Rarity to go and she did go; would she become angry with her sister again. "Why does this have to be so darned difficult?" A gentle hoof was felt on her back.

"Sweetie, I think your sister is going to freak out. We should at least try to calm her down." Crush smiled and then frowned at Sweetie's expression. "What is it?"

"You take over and you become what, a king or prince and regardless of that-?" Sweetie began.

"Sweetie belle, in a few years if we were to marry; you would become queen of the changelings." Crush gave a slight smile.

"I can't be a queen; I'm hardly qualified to be one. I don't have the talents that Twilight has."

"I've heard what you've done Sweetie Belle, you would make a wonderful queen. I know that you were the one to help all the younger ponies despite your condition. You sang to them when they were frightened. You helped take care of everypony during the war. Twilight told me so much of what you did and she agrees with me that you have the ability to be a queen." Crush wrapped his hoof around Sweetie.

"When did she tell you all that?" Sweetie turned her head away to keep Crush from seeing her blush.

Just as Crush was about to speak, Rarity screamed. "NO, no no no, he can't die." Rarity said looking at the necklace as it began to fade. "No please, don't fade on me please. Stay alive please, stay alive." Rarity began to shake the necklace as she panicked. Rarity then began to flip out and began breaking things wood, glass, and so on. Sweetie and Crush ran over and grabbed onto Rarity and pinned her down. "Let me go, let me go!" Rarity struggled beneath the two ponies.

"Rarity, please calm down, you're going to hurt yourself." Rarity flipped out even more at hearing that and kicked Sweetie into the wall. She then kicked Crush off of her. "Rarity, stop." Sweetie stood up just as two guards burst into the building carrying Headhunter on their backs. Twilight came in shortly after with Greyfire on her back.

Rarity stood there in horror at seeing the shape that Headhunter was in. His turquoise wings broken and his front legs cut into and bleeding terribly. A blood trial lead from what she could only guess as the battlefield to the table he was put on. A large unnatural hole is in his side and his head looked burnt. A gash resides on and across his left eye and his corked horn has been chipped in multiple places. Rarity couldn't move seeing him like that. Soon Nurse Redheart ran into the room with some other doctors following. "Everypony out of the room, this isn't going to be pretty."

Twilight could see that Rarity wasn't going to leave and she shouldn't but she was sure that Sweetie Belle would want to stay. "Come Sweetie Belle." Sweetie nodded and followed Twilight up the stairs. "Sweetie, Chrysalis is on her way with an army behind her. My guards are keeping her back for as long as possible but I don't know that they will last long." As if on cue a guard was sent flying through the window and crashed into the wall leaving a small blood splatter.

"Your highness, she" that was all the guard said before he blacked out.

Twilight went over to the guard and felt for a pulse, nothing. "I've had enough death, she will pay for everything she has done." Twilight turned toward Sweetie Belle angrily. "I'm going to end this right here and now." Rainbow Dash then crashed into her. "Rainbow, you ok?"

"I'm fine, she can't knock me down that easily, by the way, Princess Celestia and Luna are outside in the fray." Twilight teleported away and then returned with the chest. "Oh yeah, that'll do it." Twilight opened the chest and hoofed over Rainbows necklace along with the others excluding Rarity's. "I'll meet you in a second." Rainbow nodded and flew off.

Twilight marched downstairs leaving Sweetie upstairs temporarily. Sweetie looked out the window and noticed Crush outside helping. "What is he doing?" Sweetie ran down the stairs past Twilight and out the door. Once outside, Sweetie saw Celestia knocked to the ground unconscious and Luna fighting with Chrysalis. Crush was fighting with some changelings himself. She ran over and kicked one that came up behind Crush. "Crush, what are you doing?"

"I'm fine; Chrysalis can't be beat so easily, I had to come help." Sweetie began arguing that he didn't need to. "Watch out!" Crush said as he pushed Sweetie out of the way and getting pegged in the side by a beam of magic. He went flying to the ground and bounced along until he hit wall.

Sweetie Belle screamed loudly and ran over to Crush; his side was bleeding horribly. "No Crush, don't die please." Sweetie nuzzled his neck as a tear dropped onto his coat. She then shot open her eyes and glared at Chrysalis. "HOW DARE YOU, YOU WITCH!" Sweetie screamed as she ran at the changeling queen while charging up a blast of magic from her half a horn. She saw as a green beam came at her and dodged it just barely and then fired off her shot. It hit Chrysalis in the side and sent her flying through the air. Sweetie smiled and then fainted.

Chrysalis stood up and shook herself off. "For a pony with only half a horn, she sure is powerful." She flinched and saw blood coming from her side where the blast had hit. She made her way toward Sweetie Belle knocking every pony out of the way with her magic. Once she reached the mare, she smiled. "So sad that I couldn't kill you while you were awake." She levitated Sweetie off the ground and slammed her into it a few times before slamming her into a wall. The sounds off bones breaking could be heard by those within ten feet of Sweetie. Finally Chrysalis let her drop breaking more of Sweeties bones. She smiled wickedly and then heard Twilight and turned around.

"Chrysalis, that is enough, this ends now." Twilight and the others gathered together and rose into the air. Chrysalis tried to run but was cut off by Luna and some guards. They were easily thrown aside but that small blockade wasted enough of Chrysalis time. Chrysalis was hit hard in the back by a big rainbow. All the emotions of the elements were put into the attack. The last thing that was heard was Chrysalis scream before the attack disintegrated her into dust. Everypony was shocked to see that the elements were capable of doing that. The six landed onto the ground and then blacked out.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and please review, thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: Shattered Dreams, New Beginnings**

Sweetie could hear voices all around her talking but she couldn't find the strength to wake up. 'Has she improved?' That was definitely Twilight talking

'Yes, the doctors say that she will be fine, she was lucky she didn't paralyze herself.' That voice, it belonged to Crush. Apparently she was in the hospital but what happened?

'I'll say; why did she have to do that?' It was Twilight again and she sounded disappointed. She heard hoof steps coming closer.

'How is my sister, will she live?' That was the last thing Sweetie heard before she fell into a deep sleep.

"Look, she is moving." Sweetie Belle's eyes fluttered open slowly, the light in the room blinded her. "Shut the blinds." Sweetie couldn't exactly see yet but she could tell it was Twilight speaking. Sweetie though unable to see tried to sit up but a rather large hoof kept her down, it wasn't Twilights. "Hold on Sweetie Belle, don't rush." As her vision became clearer, she found the hoof belonged to Crush.

"What's going on?" Sweetie asked as she looked around as best she could.

"You're in the hospital, now how are you?" Twilight asked struggling to keep her voice down.

Sweetie could finally see clearly and smiled as she looked around. A sharp pain shot through her head. She grabbed onto her head and rubbed it, she had a headache. "Other then a headache, I'm fine." Sweetie thought about it and then nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Twilight let out a sigh. "Good, I'd hate to be angry with you when you don't feel good." Twilight took a second and then began her yelling. "ARE YOU INSANE, WHAT THE HAY WERE YOU THINKING USING YOUR MAGIC LIKE THAT!? YOUR STUPID MOVE MADE EVERYPONY WORRIED SICK! YOUR'E LUCKY YOU DIDN'T DIE!" Twilight calmed herself and then spoke softly. "All that I've ever asked of you is that you don't use powerful magic and I gave you the reasons why." Twilight inhaled slowly and then spoke. "I can't believe that I have to say this to you but you are never to use your magic again."

"Wait what, you can't tell me not to use something I'm good at. You always told me that I have a special talent with magic and singing, that's what my cutie mark says. You said that I'm incredibly powerful and yet you're trying to keep me from using it. It's one of my special talents, I-" Twilight cut her off angrily.

"I KNOW THAT, I know that but I'm not the one keeping you from using magic, you are. It's because of what you did that you have lost your magic ability. You were so good with magic and now you can't even use it. I'm sorry Sweetie Belle but you have a part false cutie mark because of what you did. It kills me to; you were so close to being able to use your magic at its full potential. I am very upset with you but I am even sadder for you. It only hurts more because I have to release you as my student. I can't train a magic less unicorn in magic. That was my goal for you Sweetie; I wanted you to be the most impressive half horned unicorn. You, I'm sorry Sweetie; I'm no longer your teacher." With that said Twilight turned and walked off sad and dissappointed.

Sweetie just sat there, tears formed in her eyes. "Twilight, I'm sorry!" She yelled but Twilight vanished.

"Sweetie Belle, Twilight spoke so highly of you to all of us. She spoke about how even with half a horn, you could do more magic then she could when she was your age. Twilight told us that she was about to send you off to Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns." Rarity said and Sweeties jaw dropped.

"Sweetie Belle, you were that good of a unicorn. I must say that I was skeptical when Twilight talked about how good you were. Never in history could a unicorn in your position do simple magic and not be sent to the hospital for weeks. When I saw you Sweetie Belle, I was pleasantly surprised. Twilight was right to take you in as a student. Twilight and I spoke about you and decided that when she thought you ready, you would join me at my school. You were so close, there were many excited to see you there. I'm sad to see you won't be there now." Celestia sat down on a nearby chair.

"I was supposed to be at your school?" Sweetie asked and began to tear up, a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Sweetie Belle, that doesn't change my feelings for you." Sweetie looked to her left and smiled. "I still love you Sweetie, nothing will change that." Crush rubbed his head against Sweeties. "I don't care if you can't do magic, I'm just happy that you're alive."

"I'm proud of you Sweetie, about Crush, not the magic thing." Rarity turned to Crush with a smile. "Thank you Crush, for being for my sister what I wasn't. I would be proud to have you as a brother. My sister sure is lucky to have you Crush; I know you'll be good to her. I wish I were like you, you never left Sweeties side this entire week she has been here and for that I am grateful." Rarity made her way to Crush, gave him a big hug and then turned to her sister. "Go with him Sweetie Belle, be his queen and bring us into a new age of peace. The changelings need you to steer them in the right direction. Will you do that for me?" Sweetie Belle nodded and the two hugged.

"I now pronounce you Mare and Colt." Twilight had been given the opportunity to marry off the two a year later. Headhunter was right there beside Crush. One side of Canterlot chapel was filled with Changelings and the other with the run of the mill pony folk. Despite Sweetie not having magic, both her and Crush were able to bring to rivaling races together. "Congratulations you two."

In the back a single black Changeling with a red mane and tail; a single stripe of green ran down the middle of his mane and tail; stood and left upset with the ceremony. "Soon Crush, I will have your head along with that phony queen of yours and I know just how to do it, the Legend of the Outsider."

**The End**

**I hope you enjoyed and please review, thank you. Let me know if you want a sequel. The sequel will be a crossover with Dishonored.**


End file.
